dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
My Daughter Seo Young
Details *'Title:' 내 딸 서영이 / Nae Ddal Seoyoungi *'Also known as:' Seo Young, My Daughter *'Previously known as:' 내 딸 소영이 / Nae Ddal Soyoungi / My Daughter So Young *'Genre:' Family, melodrama, romance *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Sep-15 to 2013-Mar-03 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 19:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' My Daughter Seo Young OST Synopsis Era where the phrase "Blood is thicker than water" is no longer a truth. Now we live the society where the environment determines the class. Therefore, children can blame their parents since it's not the children who get to choose the parents. However, they have forgotten that most children grow consuming unconditional love from their parents. Seo Young, by choosing to cut off her cable with her incompetent and troublesome father, tries to get out of her misery. This drama tells you that a family is tied not only by blood but also by love, through Seo Young's story. Let's look back preciousness of parents' love through Lee Sam Jae, the father of Seo Young. ''--KBS World'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Seo Young & Woo Jae Couple *Lee Bo Young as Lee Seo Young **Lee Hye In as young Seo Young **Hwang Eun Hye as child Seo Young **Lee Kyu In (이규인) as child Seo Young *Lee Sang Yoon as Kang Woo Jae ;Extended Cast *Jo Eun Sook as Yoon So Mi *Jang Hee Jin as Jung Sun Woo *Min Young Won as Lee Yun Hee **Kim Bo Ra as young Yun Hee *Kwak Seung Nam as Ko Seung Chan *Lee Il Hwa as Bang Shim Duk *Park Chul Ho as Yoo Man Ho *Joo Ah Sung as Park Jae Hee *Kim Sul Hyun as Seo Eun Soo *Lee Seung Joo (이승주) as Oh Seung Woo *Kim Sang Won (김상원) as General Manager Gong *Kim Joo Hwan (김주환) as Yong Kyu *Jung Ki Sung as Mi Kyung's senior *Jun No Min as Bae Young Taek (magician) *Kim Kyung Joon (김경준) as Sung Jae's friend *Kim Seung Hoon as chief *Jung Soo In as nurse of emergency room *Moon Sang Hoon (문상훈) as Sang Woo's college friend *Son Hee Ryung (손희령) as Mi Yeon *Im Ji Sun as Young Eun *Jo Ryun as shop aunty *Cha Min Ji as Ha Young *Nam Tae Boo (남태부) as Lee Ho Tae *Choi Sang Hoon as Hye San Group's Chairman Jang *So Hee Jung as Jo Myung Soon *Lee Geum Joo (이금주) as Lee Myung Chul *Kim Choo Wol as restaurant owner *NEW-US (뉴어스) as idol trainees *Kwon Young Kyung (권영경) *Han Yeo Wool *Lee Seung Ki *Lee Young Suk *Son Young Soon *Maeng Bong Hak *Son Hwa Ryung ;Lee Sam Jae's family *Chun Ho Jin as Lee Sam Jae *Park Hae Jin as Lee Sang Woo **Baek Seung Do as young Sang Woo *Kim Min Kyung as Lee Eun Sook ;Kang Ki Bum's family *Choi Jung Woo as Kang Ki Bum *Kim Hye Ok as Cha Ji Sun *Park Jung Ah as Kang Mi Kyung *Lee Jung Shin as Kang Sung Jae ;Choi Min Suk's family *Hong Yo Seob as Choi Min Suk *Song Ok Sook as Kim Kang Soon *Choi Yoon Young as Choi Ho Jung *Shim Hyung Tak as Choi Kyung Ho ;Cameo Appearances *Kim Hyo Won as Ahn Soo Chan *Jo Dong Hyuk as Kim Sung Tae *Ban Hyo Jung as Granny Kim Eun Ho *Jun Tae Kwan (전태관) as Director of The Shop Music Academy *Kim Jong Min as Seo Young's fake boyfriend (ep1) *Lee Ji Hye (이지혜) as top model patient (ep6) *Jung Seung Hwan (정승환) as Restaurant employee *Lee Shi Un as Ho Jung's blind date man *Kwon Yool as Man Se (Ho Jung's blind date man) *Yang Yo Sup as popular star idol actor (ep25) *Won Jong Sun *Kim Hyung Chan *Ri Min *Kim Hak Joon *Cha Young Ok *Go Jin Myung *Park Kyu Jum Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Moon Bo Hyun *'Producer:' Hwang In Hyuk *'Director:' Yoo Hyun Ki *'Screenwriter:' So Hyun Kyung Recognitions *'2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards:' Best Screenwriter (So Hyun Kyung) *'2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards:' Top Excellence Actress (Lee Bo Young) *'2013 6th Korea Drama Awards:' Grand Prize/Daesang (Lee Bo Young) *'2013 6th Korea Drama Awards:' Best Drama *'2013 8th Seoul International Drama Award:' "Like Back Then" (My Daughter Seo Young OST - Melody Day) *'2012 KBS Drama Award:' Best Couple Award (Lee Sang Yoon and Lee Bo Young) *'2012 20th Korean Culture Entertainment Awards:' Drama Popularity Award (Lee Sang Yoon) Episode Ratings See My Daughter Seo Young/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:KBS